Wonder
by truthlieslovestars
Summary: Maybe this time, we'll have a happy ending. SasuSaku


_**This is probably my last story before I go off on hiatus again. Man, I haven't done a Naruto story in a long time.**_

I saw him back at a waterfall.

A waterfall of all places.

In this war, there's a lot of stress. So I go there to unwind. Relax. And bathe.

I saw him walk through the secret tunnel, and sit down on the floor. I dunked under the water, and held my breath for a **long **time.

And then he just left. But I could tell that he knew that someone was there with him. How? I dunno.

I came back next week, and the bandages on his eyes were gone. He didn't pay attention to me though. Just sat down on the floor, and closed his eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, after practicing throwing kunai at the tree.

He didn't respond at once, but eventually, he said, "Why are you here?"

"You first." I said, splashing some water on my face.

"To unwind. To relax. To think about what I've done all these years." he opened a red glowing eye.

I froze. I knew what he could do, but he just smirked, and closed it, and said, "I'm unable to control these eyes anymore. You?"

"Same."

I walked away after that. I knew he wouldn't ever come back to us, and I shouldn't try anymore.

We met there every week. Often doing nothing. He sat down and did nothing, I practiced everything.

One time he came there soaked in blood, and with cuts all over him.

"What happened to you?" I asked, healing a cut on his shoulder.

"War." he said, flinching as the wound closed up.

I washed the blood off of him, and he thanked me, and left.

The next few weeks were the same.

Come back from war, heal, leave.

Sometimes he wouldn't come at all. One thing that I noticed was, that the injuries on some people were much less severe, only enough to knock them out.

One time, he came back with a huge gash on his chest, and I had to heal it. But he stayed a little longer that time. He threw rocks in the water, and after throwing one, he would look at himself in the rippling water.

I still wonder what he saw.

I knew I wasn't supposed to meet with him, but every week, I would want to see him for a longer time.

I didn't want to love him again. But I couldn't help it.

We began telling each other stories about what we did every week, and we grew closer. But we weren't together yet.

Not yet.

Once, I was walking there and three rouge ninjas ambushed me. But they died in a second.

Courtesy of Sasuke.

He had thrown eight shuriken at each body, and had instantly killed them.

Maybe he does care.

Maybe he doesn't.

I still don't know now.

He didn't have any wounds on him, only blood soaked on his left sleeve, and his raven colored hair was dyed with red.

I teased him that he looked like a robin. He stared in amusement.

He made me wash his hair later.

We met three times a week now, and people wonder where I go.

So instead, I close the entrance with a powerful genjustu so people can't track me down.

Nobody follows Sasuke, so I didn't warn him.

We began to spar together, and I have to admit, I could tell he was going easy on me.

But we had fun. The crackling of his Chidori, and my fierce blows causing mini-earthquakes in the ground, I always enjoyed it.

We never really got hurt during those spars, and he always won. Either because of genjustus, or his annoying crows.

I told him that Sharingan was unfair.

He kicked me onto the ground once, and I struggled to get up, but he just put his knee down on my stomach, trapping me down there.

Our faces were really close. And really red.

He helped me up, and he ruffled my hair lightly, and then kissing my forehead.

Then he left. As usual.

He didn't come back for a couple days after that.

But I didn't care. He liked me. Or was that just a one-timer.

The next meeting we had together was mostly me healing him. He had come to the waterfall, and attempted to clean the wounds with water, which, in turn made him bleed more.

I healed him.

"Are you my friend?" I blurted out.

He didn't say anything. Tears were burning in my eyes.

Then he said, "If I wasn't your friend, why would I do this?"

And he turned around and kissed me gently, which was very unlike him, but I still enjoyed it.

He wiped away my tears, and said, "I'm gonna tell Madara about you. You've got to choose. Me or Konoha."

I was sorry I ever came to this waterfall that second he said Madara.

"I can't." I said, hugging him.

"If we had a medic, then this war would be over."

He soothed me with lies that I took in. I didn't want to believe him though.

Finally, the war really began to boil. Nearly all of us were exhausted, and I barely found time to meet Sasuke at the waterfall.

He finally came to me and said, "I'm going to rebel. With you. And Naruto. Give him this. I don't care how you do it, just do it within a week's time."

It was hard, sending the message, since Naruto didn't even believe it at first. But I convinced him.

Madara was hard, no doubt. I constantly healed people for that battle. Madara actually killed nearly every village's kage. Including ours.

As his last act, he made all of the tailed beast's chakra explode. That killed a lot of people. But we survived.

But the village sure as hell didn't.

When the battle was over, people tried to reorganize villages. That only failed. Sasuke and me went separate ways.

We had four kids, and after eight years, he left to find Naruto.

He never came back.

I'm not sad. I had a great life with him. I'll probably never find him again, but I don't worry. I just wonder.

I wonder where he's gone, and what he's doing.

Maybe he's dead.

Maybe he ran off with another woman.

That thought makes me mad.

But the thing that makes me wonder most, is that, maybe if I'd convinced him to stay that morning, maybe he'd still be here, raising his children.

I wonder.


End file.
